The Patter of Little Feet
by Trish
Summary: The stork is making a special delivery


__

The Patter of Little Feet

By Trish.

Author's Note: This is my second fic. All the characters are much older in this story - Ash is 26 etc.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokémon. My Christmas wish is to own it - are you listening Santa?_

Time is a changeable factor. Depending on the situation, it can fly, slow to a crawl, or stand still. To Ash Ketchum, time was inching along as he glanced at the clock on the waiting room wall. He had been waiting for an hour and a half - and still no word on her condition or progress. The contractions had started early this morning, and Ash had rushed her to the hospital after notifying family and friends. _'If only time would go faster,' _he thought, '_then at least it will be over.' _With nothing to do but fret, he got up from his chair and stared pacing the room.

Brock Harrison and Tracey Sketchit watched their best friend with amusement. This was the tenth time that he had walked the room. They had come over to support him as soon as they heard the news.

"Calm down, Ash. Everything's gonna be just fine." Tracey said soothingly in yet another attempt to get him to sit back down. His friend just looked at him - and resumed pacing.

"Tracey's right. There's no need to worry - after all _Nurse Joy_ is looking after her." Brock added, then with a goofy look on his face, "Oh, yes, the most beautiful and talented Nurse Joy _ever_ is in charge, she can do _nothing _wrong! Why can't I swap places, why can't I be her patient?" His two companions sighed - only _Brock_ would think that everything would be fine, just because of Nurse Joy. 

Tracey shook Brock by the shoulders, "Snap out of it, Brock!" Brock snapped out of it. "There's a very good reason why you can't be her patient right now…"

"Why?"

"'Coz you're not the one having a baby!" Ash retorted. "And if you were…well I'd be very scared."

Brock would not be denied. "I know! I could fake a severe illness, collapse, and she'd come running out to me!"

"BROCK!!!!!" That snapped him out of it again. "If Misty was in this room, she'd hit you with a mallet into next week."

Despite his worries, Ash found himself grinning at the familiar antics of his old friend. He remembered how Brock would embarrass them on their journeys, by going crazy over every girl he saw, especially all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. He wasn't like that any more - although he still had relapses, like now. His friends often wondered how on earth his wife of two years, Officer Jenny of Pallet Town, put up with him.

Ash stopped pacing and leaned against the wall, and ran his hand through his thick black hair. "I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it."

Tracey chuckled. "You worry too much. You went through this last week."

"Yeah, but that was different - and it doesn't make it any easier!" Ash shot back. "What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't make it? I just don't want to lose her…"

"We know that. But you should relax - birth is a natural process of life" Brock said reassuringly. _'So is death'_ Ash thought silently as his friend continued. "Millions of females, both human and animal, manage to give birth without any problems. She's strong, she has saved your life y'know. She'll be fine."

The Pokémon Master finally gave up arguing and sank into a worn armchair, but not before glaring at his two friends. He knew that they wouldn't say the same thing if _they_ were in his position. He leaned back, thinking about the mother-to-be, and all the years they had spent together, all the experiences they had shared.

They had met by accident, and they had been together ever since. She didn't like him at first, but soon changed her mind. She has always been there for him, through the good times and bad. There was a time when she could have left him, but she didn't, and he would always be grateful for that. They still had their disagreements which she usually settled by resorting to physical punishment. 

She was going to be an excellent mother. You only had to see her around Togepi (A/N - Ugh) to come to that conclusion. Like any human child, the baby pokémon kept on getting into trouble - and of course, you had to run after it. He smiled. This was going to mean a major change to their lifestyle - but they would manage. From now on, family would come first.

Ash opened his eyes as the door to the waiting room was pushed open. The three men jumped to their feet as Nurse Joy entered the room.

"Ash Ketchum?" 

"Yes?"

"Everything went well - Mother and babies are doing just fine," she beamed.

"YES!!!" All three friends slapped their hands together. But then they stopped as they realised something wasn't quite right with Nurse Joy's statement.

"Wait a minute….did you just say _babies_?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"I certainly did," she confirmed with a grin.

"How many?" Brock asked.

"Twins. Congratulations."

"TWINS!!!" The three men's jaws dropped as one.

"You can go in and see her if you like." 

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"You go in first, Ash," Tracey said with a smile, "I'll tell Raichu."

Ash gently pushed the door to the room open. The new mother was resting in bed, her babies slumbering beside her.

"Congratulations Pikachu. Now Misty and you are both mothers now!"

__

Author's Note: _Thank you to all those who reviewed my first fic - I really appreciated it. If Mewberries is reading this - Thank you for such a nice review! (Waves). I would have sent you an e-mail to thank you - but I can't find it. If you could put it next time please - because I need your opinion on an idea. This fic is rather short - but I wanted to write it a certain way - and I'm not sure I succeeded. Probably not (falls flat on her face). I would like to know if there is anyone out there who is willing to be a sounding board for me - someone not so much to criticise but someone who I can bounce ideas off. I promise not to bounce them too hard. If so - could you leave your e-mail please? Preferably someone who supports AAML - I know you're out there! I don't bite! On a totally different note - anyone seen "Annie Get Your Gun"? Don't you think that song ,"Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" is perfect for Ash and Misty?J E-mail: _[TrishQuan@bigpond.com.au][1]

   [1]: mailto:TrishQuan@bigpond.com.au



End file.
